Total Opposites Naruto Love story
by DaisySourCream
Summary: Naruto meets a young girl, and develops a crsuh on her. But her ties to the akutsuki will make their relationship diffucult, if not impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Idiots. You are all freakin Idiots.

"Wonder pets! Wonder pets! We are on our way! To fight the evil monster and save the day! Were not to big, and were not to tough, but if we work together we can have the right stuff! Gooo wonder pets! Yaaay!"

I was currently watching Tv with Tobi. Yes Tobi, of the Akatsuki. I lived with them, well more basically I lived for Itachi Sensi. He took me in when my parents were burned to death in a fire. He trained me, and made me what I am today.

"How can you watch this crap?, Kisame said while yawning. I ignored him.

"Hello? Hey you little midget I'm talking to you-" I was suddenly standing in front of him with a very deadly expression.

"You. Made. Me. Miss. The. Part. Where. They. Save. The. Dog." I said very slowly. Kisame held his hands up is surender, but I wasn't satisfied. He had to pay for his mistake.

My eyes glowed a dark red, and kisame's eyes widened. His hair caught on fire at my will, and he started screaming and flailng around trying to put it out.

Yes. My keke-gin ki was being able to set anything on fire at will. Its funny huh? How my family was killed by a fire, but fire ran through our blood. It skiped each generation though, so my parents didn't have the keke-gin-ki, but I did.

Itachi walked in, and I acted like nothing happened. Tobi gave me away though, pointing at Kisame and saying, " HAHAHA. YUMI SET YOU ON FIRE. WE ARE HAVING KISAME FOR DINNER!"

I sighed, and Itachi looked at me.

"Did you set Itachi on fire?" He asked me.

"Yup" I answered. I smiled a cheeky smile.

"You should have went for a more vital spot.." He murmered. I smiled even wider, and Kasami looked evn more pissed off.

I laughed and continued to watch what was left of the show. Kisame had put out the fire, and was giving me death glares, saying he was going to cut my long white hair while I was sleeping. As if.

"After the show goes off, there will be a meeting in the council room. Everyone is going to meet there", Itachi said before he walked away.

The show ended, and Kasami, Tobi, and I went to the council room. We were kinda late because we stoped to make some ice cream cones. Heh.

"Your late." Pain said. His glare would have scared anyone else, but we are the Akatsuki, and you get used to it.

"Mhm", I replied getting in my spot beside Itachi.

"We are having a meeting today to dicuss the objective of having Yumi go to the Hidden Leaf Village As a spy. We know that there is a Tailed beast there, but he may not be in the best of hands. Yumii will be sent their to guard over it." Pain said, and I heard murmers of agreement.

I spit out my icecream, and Deidara happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

"What the Fuck?, We bothed screamed at the same time.

"How come no one told me about this?" I continued, as Deidara decied to leave me be, knowing that I was pissed at the moment. You don't mess with me when I'm pissed.

"We thought that you would protest, and even run away." Pain answered.

"I am protesting. That is some bullshit. I would never run away though, you guys are my family. I'm just shocked that you all were keeping secrets from me, I mean I though you trusted me. " I screamed, as I pulled my hair.

"We were just trying to protect you.." Konan said quietly. She was always like my big sister, always so kind. I could never yell at her, or even be mad at her for long.

"Baka! You all are fucking Idiots.", I murmered. But my voice was friendly, and they knew that I wasn't mad anymore.

"Will you spy on the leaf village, and keep the Tailed beast safe?" Itachi asked me.

I nodded, and said, "Only if I can get some more icecream . Deidara stole the one I had before, look its all over his robe."

Deidara flicked me off, and walked away. I laughed, and went to get some more icecream.

"We have your bags packed for you, so after you get your icecream you will need to leave right away." Konan said. I nodded.

I got my icecream and got ready to head out to the Hidden Leaf Village. I was going to run all the way there. Heh, it was only a couple of miles. Easy Peasy.

I would be way ahead of everyone else there, So I had to keep it on the low. Itachi told me that If I exposed myself, he wouldn't be able to help me.

When I got close to the village I started walking. It was so pretty here...I walked into something. Damn that hurt.

I turned to what I walked into, to see that it was a ninja. He looked just about as shocked as I was. Haha, and we are supposed to be elite ninja.

"Are you lost little girl? Where are your parents?" He said while bending down to my level. I hated being so short, 5'0 to be exact.

I blew the bangs out of my face, and answered, " My parents are dead. I have no where else to go, and I have come to learn the ways of the ninja."

He smiled at me and told me to follow him.

We walked through the village, and went to the biggest building in the village. He lead me to a room that said, "Hokage's Office". Hmm..So I would meet the Hokage on my first day here? Sweet! But I really needed to find the tailed beast...

The ninja whispered something to the Hokage, while I stared at the portraits on the wall. Hot. Cute. Sexy. I was comparing all the boys in the pictures. Man, the hidden leave had some good looking men...

I was snaped out of my daze by the Hokage talking to me, " What is your name little girl?" He asked.

"Yumi Kusuki." I said. It was my real name too, not an alias.

"How old are you?"

"13" I answered.

"You want to become a ninja huh? "

"...Yes..."

"Well, Tommorow is your lucky day. You will be going to the Hidden Leaf Academy. There, you will learn how to be a ninja!"

I smiled. I liked this old man.

"Take her to an available dorm." The hokage said. The ninja whispered something to him, and the hokage nodded and said ," Thats fine."

The ninja lead me through the village, and to an apartment building. He knocked on the door, and a little boy with blonde spikey hair answered the door. He looked sleepy, since it was proberly 1 in the morning...

"Naruto, This is your new roomate." The ninja said, and walked off quickly, as if he couldn't stand being here. Asshole, he didn't even introuduce us.

"Im Yumi! I see your Naruto!" I said. He nodded, looking as if he was about to pass out. Hmm..He proberly was.

He walked in the house, and I followed. It was a pretty nice apartment... said that I could sleep on the sofa, and went to his room.

I looked around, and saw that it was a pig-sty in here. Ick! I would have to do something about this later, but right now I was to tired to do anything...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First day of school, and they already give me a pop quiz.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of chicken ramen. It smelled soo good. I havent eatin anything since that icecream I ate before I left the Akatsuki. I'm already starting to miss those guys...

I walked into the kitchen, after I did my moring routine to see Naruto eating- no more like inhailing a bowl of ramen noodles.

"Who are you?" He said, while giving me a suspicoius look. Did he really not remember me comming in last night?

"I'm your fairy god mother.", I answer.

"Really!" He says his eyes going wide. Was this kid for real?

I laughed, and ignored him. I went to get a bowl of ramen noodles.

"Do you like grant my wishes or something?" Naruto asked as I began to eat my noodles. I rolled my eyes and said,

"No Naruto. Do you really not remember me comming in last night. I'm your new room mate."

"Huh?" Naruto says.

Baka." I asimply anwer. He didn't repsond, and I looked over to see him sulking.

"I'm not stupid. I remember now, since you reminded me..." He says while pouting. I laugh and pat him on the head.

"Its okay, I'm sure your brain cells will develope into something more useful", I said finishing up my noodles.

The Hokage said the Academy opened at 9:00. It was 8:40 now.

"Naruto we should get a move on, or we are going to be late

"Mhm" Naruto answers as we head out the door.

(Time skip)

I was walking down the hall with naruto, following him to the class room. I learned something about Naruto, he sure could talk. He could go on and on and on and on...Oh look we are at the class room...

I walked in after naruto, and saw that there was only one open seat. It was by a kid wearing a navy blue shirt with a high color. His hair looked sorta like...a duck's butt?

I held in my laughter as I took a seat beside him. I felt glares on the back of my neck, and I turned to see mostly all of the gils glaring at me. I glared back at all of them, and they seem to shrink back a little in their seat.

I smiled a satisfied smile. I wasn't going to be glared at and not glare back. Psh.

The teacher, Iruka Sensi, announced that we had a new student. Ooo who else was new besides me?

"Yumi, could you please stand to show the class who you are?" He asked while looking at me. Oh. Duh. I was the new student.

I mentally slapled myself as I stood up. I heard a woof whistle, and I flicked off that direction without bothering to look.

"We don't use those gestures here Yumi, and we don't wolf whistle at anyone Kiba." Iruka sensi said, though I could see that he was holding backa smile.

We both mumble half hearted apologies, and Iruka continues to talk to the class.

"Today, as most of you know, we are going to have the graduation Exam. You will need to be able to do the clone justu to pass." He said.

I heard a loud bang, and looked towards the sound. I saw naruto laying face down on the desk, with a dark aura surrounding him. Looks like someone might not be passing the exam...

He started calling names, and when he got to someone named Sasuke Uchia, all the girls in the room started cheering for him. They were saying things like "Of course he is going to pass" and "Looks how he walks with such confidence. I got a sweat drop when someone said " Look at his ass, isnt it adorable?"

It took him about 20 seconds to walk into the exam room, perform the justu, and walk out. This kid was good, I just might have some competetion.

I snorted at my own thought. Ha, af if any of these kids were on MY level.

They called me up next, and I walked into the exam room.

I saw the Hokage, Iruka sensi, and another Ninja I didn't know.

"I know that its your first day here, so we don't expect you to pass. But at least try the justu okay?" Iruka sensi said with a smile.

Now I was offened, they didn't think that I could pass?

I snorted, and made about 50 clones of myself. The room was barley big enough, so they were crowded around the 3 ninja.

I poofed them away, and put my hands on my hip.

"Well...You pass Yumi...Congraulations.." Iruka Sensi said while giving me my headband. No one doubts my abilities. Psh.

I walked out with a head band, and decided to wear it on my arm. My outfit looked like this: Black fishnet leggins that stoped above my knee, with a white tank top that I wore as a dress. I had on sandals that I laced around my legs and tied into bows. I wore a black fishnet shirt under my tank top. I had red eyes( light red) and snow white hair.

The graduation exam was over, and everyone went out to meet their parents. I saw two other classmates, besides me, without parents to meet. Naruto was sitting by himself by the swing. The other student was Sasuke Uchia. I looked his way, and he looked away. Well then...

I walked over to Naruto, and he saw my headband on my arm. His mood seem to dampen even more after than.

"Congratulations.." He said dejectly.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it Naruto, I'm sure you will make it next time.." I say. I was never good at comforting people. Heck, I never had to comfort anyone in my life. I usually laughed when others were in pain...

I gave Naruto a hug and he froze at first, but relaxed and huged me back. I smiled and whispered to him, " Your a ninja to me Naruto, Headband or not."

This seemed to make him feel better, because he smiled and said, "I'm hungry Yumi. Want to go get some Ramen?"

I nodded, even though I planed to look for the tailed-beast today. I could always wait until tommorow. It wouldn't hurt anything...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Squads? Teamwork? Say what?

We were going to go get some ramen, but some guy with white hair came stating that he wanted to talk to naruto. I could tell that this guy was bad news, but I had to let him fight his own battles, or Naruto would never learn.

I walked to a sweet shop, and looked around. I had one weakness, and that was sweets. If you had something sweet for me, I would do what ever you wanted.

I walked around, and saw this huge Lolly pop. My eyes grew, and the lady saw. She walked over to me and asked me if I wanted it.

I tried to answer her, but it came out sounding like, " Ohhh. Gabber gooshy. Please." So I just nodded.

She laughed and ringed me up. It cost 5 yin. Hmm, super cheap...

I got 20 of them, and went home. I was to tired to eat them, so I just floped on the bed and went to sleep...

(Time skip)

I woke up to the sound of naruto screaming, " IM A NINJA! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" and such.

I grunted, and did my moring routine. When I was done, he was still screaming, so I punched him in the face. It was to damn early for all of that, and I was not a morning person.

"Owww Yumi.. What was that for?"

"You were being an idiot, so I simply knocked some sense into you." I said with a smile.

He smiled and said, "Oh! That makes sense! Thanks Yumi!" Damn, was he really this stupid?

I shook my head, failing to hold back a smile. We ate breakfast, and left for the academy. I wonder what we would do today...

We arrived at the Acedemy, and Naruto and I went to our usual seats. I yawned, and took out a Lollypop to eat. Yummmm...

I was in my own little world, so I didn't hear when Iruka sensi started talking until he said ," You will be split up into squads. There will be 4 teams of 3 and one team of 4."

I choked on my Lollypop, getting the attention of everyone. I spit it back up, and said, " Iruka Sensi, Do we have the choice of working alone?"

"No, Ninja must work together to complete missons. " Iruka Sensi said, then he started assigning the teams. Boy, I hoped that I had some good people on my team. Hey, maybe Naruo would be on my team.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki" Iruka sensi said. Naruto pumped his fist in the air, and smiled like he just won the lottery, while Sakura looked as if her puppy just exploded into a bloody mess.

I laughed as Iruka Sensi contined, " Yumi Kusuki, and Sasuke Uchia." Naruto looked as if Iruka gave his soul to the devil, while sakura looked as if she had met an angel. sheesh, Was this my team? Oh good gravy.

I didn't mind nartuo, but the others seemed a bit off... Eh, I couldn't be talking, I was a bit off myself.

We were waiting for our sensi, and all of the other teams slowly dissapeared one by one.

"GAH! WHY IS HE SO LATE?" Naruto said while banging his face on the desk reapetdly.

"I know right. He is supposed to be a first class ninja, yet he can't even show up on time." Sakura said, while blowing her bangs out of her face.

"You know what, Im finna go get some Dango. Their is a place not to far from here..." I said as I hoped off of the desk.

"Wait," Naruto said, " Don't you want to be here when I prank out new Sensi?" He smiled an evil smile.

He then went to put an eraser right above the door, so that it would fall on anyone who tried to open it.

"As if he would fall for that Naruto.." Sasuke said. It was the first time he talked to his new team.

All of a sudden the door started to open, and everyone looked over to the door in suspension. We wanted to see if he would fall for it...

He fell for it.

Naruto and I held our sides in laughter, while we rolled on the ground.

Sauske huffed, and Sakura apolojized to the new sensi, " I am sorry for my nuckle-headed team. We didn't mean to offend you sensi."

"My first impression of you:You are all a bunch of idiots." Our sensi says.

I sweat drop and responded, " You son of a -" I was cut off by Sakura. My new team knew that I had a habbit of saying what ever was on my mind, and I had insulted them all countless times in this classroom when we met. Naruto didn't mind, he liked my open mind.

Our new sensi beckoned for us to follow him, so we all walked out the door. We walked all the way to the roof in silence, well besides me eating my Lolly. This thing was huge, and would take me forever to eat...Not that I was complaining.

We all sat down, and stared at our new sensi.

"Tell me about yourselfs..Your hobbies, dreams, and plans for the future, what do you like and not like? Ect..." He said.

"What"" Sakura asked. She was drooling over Sauske. I didn't get what she saw in him, I mean he had a...

"Duck Butt.." I said while looking at him. He looked over to me and snorted, then said, "Demon eyes."

I smiled and said, " I like it.." I really did. Sounded mystrerious...

"How about you go first Sensi?" Naruto said, getting back to the matter at hand.

Sensi sighed, and said, " My name is Kakashi Sensi, My hobbies...I have alot of hobbies. My dreams...I never remember them. My plans for the future... I don't know yet. I have likes and dislikes, but they change daily."

"You told us nothing you cunning bastard." I said. My whole team looked at my shocked, but Kakashi looked calm as he said, " I heard about you from the Hokage. He said that you were a sweet girl, but you proberly had a temper. He was right" Then he smiled.

"You! Your turn." He pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies...", She looked over at sauske. Her hobbies were of course stalking him.

"My dreams.." Involve Sauske.

"My plans for the furtue.." Having Sauske's kids.

"I like..." Sauske sauske sauske!

"I dislike...NARUTO!" She said, as Nartuo did a face dive into the bench. I cracked up laughing at this, and naruto pouted while Sakura Answered my High Five. I could learn to like this girl...

"You with the dumb look on your face." He said while pointing at Naruto.

"Hey! Well my name is Naruto Uzimaki! My hobbies are Eating Ramen, and Traing to become an elite ninja! My dream is to become the Hokage! My plans for the future is to become stronger and to eat more ramen! I like Ramen, and Sakura. I also like Yumi, but not as much as Sakura!"

When he said this I slaped him up side the head and said, " Ass hole.."

He rubbed his head and said, " I dislike Yumi's man hands, and Sauske's duck butt hair. Well, I hate everything about Sauske really..."

I was offened, but I laughed at Sauske's duck butt hair. I gave Naruto a High Five.

"You. With the scowl on his face." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sauske Uchia. My hobbies are Training to become an elite ninja. My dream is to become strong enough to kill a certain someone.." It got all quiet on this part.." My plans for the future is to restore my clan back to its original youth. I don't like anything, and I hate the world."

"Damn. Emo much?" I murmered. Sauske glared at me, and I smiled back at him. He snorted and looked away.

"You! With the bad language! Your next!"

"Do you want me to be truthful about this?" I asked, " I'm not really a normal person.."

"Pease tell the truth, we are not judging you.." Kakashi answered, while giving me a weird look.

"Pinky Swear you won't judge me as a person." I said with puppy dog eyes. After I made everyone Pinky Swear (Even Sauske) I started on my introduction.

"My name is Yumi Kusuki. My hobbies are eating sweats, and killing the people I dislike. My dreams are to become strong enough to kill my Lord, and my plans for the furture is still undecided. I like sharp objects, fires, sweet stuff, and fights to the death. I hate people who judge me, and people who are soft hearted."

I smiled as everyone else looked at me with wide eyes. "You pinky Swore!", I shouted.

"I won't judge you Yumi." Naruto said., " You are still my best friend." I said.

Sauske looked at me with a smirk, " I dislike you Yumi, Are you going to kill me now?"

"Nope, Because I actually like you alot Sauske. I hardly ever dislike anyone actually..." I respond.

"We will meet at the bridge tommorow morning at 6 o clock sharp. Don't be late, and don't eat anything for breakfast. You will be sorry if you do.." Kakashi said as he got up to leave.

We all went home, and me and naruto walked in silence. We were both tired, and it was late. We both walked in and passed out on our beds...


End file.
